


Cómo no decirles a tus amigos que estás saliendo con Draco Malfoy

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Ganó el primer puesto [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry no había pensado en contarles a sus amigos sobre su nuevo ligue, Draco Malfoy. Pero, desde luego, si lo hubiese hecho no sería (para nada) así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cómo no decirles a tus amigos que estás saliendo con Draco Malfoy

### Inicio 

Quizá estaría bien decir que su odio sería eterno, que jamás intercambiarían ni media palabra y que se dedicarían a despreciarse después de terminar Hogwarts. Pero la verdad es que tras la Guerra todo aquello parecía demasiado infantil como para tenerlo en cuenta.

Y, _eventualmente_ , empezaron a salir.

### Forma número uno: En una cita secreta 

Todos los sábados, Hermione se levanta temprano y va a una elegante cafetería que se encuentra en su antiguo barrio. Sus padres solían llevarla allí de pequeña y, para Hermione, no existen mejores cruasanes en el mundo.

Está sentada en una mesa pequeña, circular, y vestida como una perfecta muggle. Lleva entre sus manos un manual de leyes mágicas camuflado como la última novedad literaria muggle y su varita bien oculta en su bolso.

Uno de los camareros se acerca y deja una taza con café y un cruasán relleno de crema. Hermione deja el libro a un lado y le da las gracias mientras rompe el paquete del azucarillo. Y entonces lo ve.

Parpadea algo confusa y alarga el cuello solo para asegurarse de que sí, de que es Harry. Harry, vestido como un muggle y en una posición cariñosa con un hombre (y no es algo que a Hermione le extrañe, porque solo hay que mirar el historial de Harry con las mujeres, pero aun así le duele que no haya confiado en ella) medio ocultos tras una columna.

Se muerde el labio y se aguanta el impulso de levantarse y cruzar la estancia para saludar a Harry y conocer, casualmente, a su amigo. Así que se contenta con observar a lo lejos mientras mordisquea su cruasán.

Es un hombre alto y rubio, de buen porte y _excesivamente_ elegante. Con el pelo repeinado hacia atrás y la espalda ancha recta, Hermione se pregunta distraídamente si será famoso.

Por fin ve su oportunidad de acercarse y preguntar cuando el hombre se levanta y desaparece en dirección al baño.

—¡Harry!— saluda sentándose en el sitio que había ocupado antes el otro hombre.

Su amigo da un salto y la mira con los ojos desenfocados, sorprendido.

—¡Hermione!— balbucea mirando a ambos lados—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te he visto— explica, sonriendo pícaramente—, qué callado te lo tenías, ¿eh?

Harry se ruboriza hasta las cejas y baja un poco la cabeza.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes…— murmura revolviéndose el pelo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es?— Hermione se inclina hacia delante y se muerde el labio—. ¿Es un muggle?

—¿Qué?— farfulla Harry levantando bruscamente la cabeza.

—Oh, vamos. Sabes que me puedes contar estas cosas, ¿verdad?

—En serio, no es nada de eso… No insistas.

Hermione suspira y se cruza de brazos. No piensa dejarlo así como así, pero tampoco parece que Harry quiera hablar demasiado sobre eso. Parece tan avergonzado… Quizá sí que sea algún famoso o algo así.

—Em, no te lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿podrías irte?— sonríe un poco avergonzado

—¿Eh? Oh…

—Venga, preciosa, ya has oído— Hermione se tensa. Conoce esa voz. Lenta, petulante y pretensiosa. Busca los ojos de Harry, que parecen rehuirla, antes de girarse y encontrarse, ni más ni menos, que a Draco Malfoy—, larg…

Palidece nada más verla.

—Granger.

—¿Harry?— jadea Hermione. Es incapaz de inhalar dos pensamientos seguidos. Ahí está Malfoy. De entre todas las personas, Malfoy. Malfoy y Harry

Harry sonríe tímidamente y se encoge de hombros.

—Yo… Ma… Malfoy— tartamudea Hermione. Su respiración se ha acelerado y siente como le sudan las palmas de las manos.

—Sí, bueno…

—¿Te encuentras bien, Granger?— interviene Malfoy mirándola fijamente.

—Estoy un po… poco mareada, la verdad.

### Forma número dos: En el Baile de la Victoria 

Es dos de mayo y, como todos los doses de mayo, hay una fiesta benéfica en el Ministerio de Magia. El Baile de la Victoria, lo llaman, un evento para recaudar fondos y presumir de héroes. Ginny ha ido a todos y cada uno de ellos del brazo de Harry y está muy orgullosa de ello. Y es que, a pesar de que su relación se enfrió después de la guerra, Ginny es la perfecta compañera para esta clase de eventos.

Siempre escoge los vestidos más adecuados, es capaz de pasarse horas entreteniendo a las mujeres importantes del Ministerio, ríe cuando tiene que reír y sisea palabras maliciosas cuando solo los oídos apropiados están dispuestos a oír.

Pero, aunque Ginny es la compañía perfecta para esta clase de eventos, no es de piedra. Y mucho menos cuando lleva un par de copas de más y tiene delante a, ni más ni menos, Draco Malfoy. Solo. Probablemente, en otro momento, Ginny se habría conformado con soltar un comentario hiriente a Harry y reírse entre dientes a sus espaldas. Pero hoy no.

Está frente a un ascensor que lo llevará directamente al atrio, con aspecto cansado. Viste una túnica tradicional oscura y bastante estrecha, que le hace ir ridículamente erguido.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero mira quién está aquí: Malfoy— dice alzando la voz y mirando de refilón a Harry. En sus labios ha aparecido una sonrisilla traviesa.

Malfoy se yergue aún más, si cabe, y gira ligeramente la cabeza. El cabello rubio platino le cae sobre los ojos, unos ojos grises que se tranquilizan en cuanto los ve.

—Weasley— saluda él de manera educada, girando su tronco sobre sí mismo. Él también está sonriendo.

—No esperaba que tuvieras la desfachatez de venir. Otra vez— le increpa con lengua de trapo Ginny, apretando su brazo alrededor del de Harry.

—Ginny, por favor…

—No, Harry. Tú también lo piensas— le interrumpe rápidamente—. Después de todo lo que hizo en la guerra. Después de todo viene aquí a presumir de su dinero y de su linaje (que ya no vale nada). Me das pena, Malfoy.

—Estoy seguro, Weasley, que tú tienes cosas mucho más importantes de las que presumir. Lástima que si no vas del brazo de Potter a nadie le importen— contraataca Malfoy encarándose a Ginny. La sonrisa de sus labios, en un rictus malicioso, no ha desaparecido. Más bien se ha acrecentado.

—Y esto lo dice Malfoy-nadie-quiere-venir-conmigo-al-baile— Ginny se suelta del brazo de Harry y da un paso adelante, con la nariz hacia arriba y los labios apretados—. ¿Sabes lo que he oído?

—Ginny— vuelve a advertir Harry con tono suplicante, solo para ser ignorado.

—Que nadie te quiere… Que ni siquiera la chica Greengrass (y todos sabemos como es la chica Greengrass) quiere estar con alguien como tú y eso que…

—Oh, vamos Weasley, puedes hacerlo mejor que metiéndote con la pobre Astoria— la interrumpe rápidamente Malfoy sin perder el tono amable ni la sonrisa—. De cualquier forma, estás muy mal informada.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y dónde está?— Ginny se cruza de brazos y sonríe con suficiencia—. ¡Oh! ¡No me digas que es invisible!

—No. No es invisible, es que no ha venido conmigo esta noche— murmura inclinando un poco la cabeza y desdibujando la sonrisa de su rostro—. Tiene la extraña idea de que sus amigos no lo apoyarán en lo nuestro cuando se enteren.

Ginny ríe. Es una risa pesada, amarga, que se clava en los huesos.

—No me extraña— farfulla, doblándose por la mitad.

— ¿Y a ti, Harry?— pregunta Malfoy levantando los ojos—, ¿a ti te extraña?

—Yo… _Cállate_ — le espeta cogiendo por el brazo a Ginny—. Mejor vamos a buscar otro ascensor.

Ginny, que se encuentra en la feliz ignorancia del borracho, sonríe con suficiencia. Probablemente en cualquier otro momento se daría cuenta de que hay algo raro en la forma en la que hablan, casi familiar. O en la forma en la que se miran. O que las súplicas de Harry tenían un matiz diferente que en el ella entendió.

—Ni siquiera vales lo suficiente para que Harry malgaste su tiempo contigo— se burla Ginny en voz alta, intentando zafarse del brazo que la aleja de Malfoy.

Todo se vuelve tenso en ese mismo momento. La mano de Harry se aprieta aún más alrededor de su brazo y Malfoy palidece rápidamente. Como si aquel comentario realmente le hubiera dolido.

—Eso no es verdad— se apresura a decir Harry.

—Ya lo sé— acepta con tranquilidad Malfoy, aunque no pierde la expresión dolida.

Ginny los mira sin acabar de comprender que es lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Desde cuándo a cualquiera de los dos les importa…?

Oh, puede que no estuviera tan borracha.

—Yo… creo que voy a vomitar.

### Forma número tres: Con su polla en tu culo. 

Ron no quiere reconocerlo en voz alta, pero está preocupado. Hermione, su mujer desde hace un año, lleva un par de semanas muy rara. Siempre está hablando de Harry y, cuando lo hace, no es para más que hacerle preguntas raras.

—Pase lo que pase, tu amistad con Harry no se romperá, ¿verdad?— preguntó intentando sonar casual mientras le servía una ración extra de beicon.

—¿A que a ti no te importa con quién salga Harry? Lo importante es que sea feliz— añadió otro día mientras hacía que leía el Profeta.

Así que, aprovechando que Hermione ha tenido que Hermione ha tenido que irse corriendo al Ministerio, decide resolver las dudas con Harry. Ron no quiere pensar mal, pero por Merlín, como sus suposiciones sean ciertas no piensa dejar títere con cabeza.

Coge un puñado de polvos Flu y mete la cabeza en la chimenea, con la idea de invitarle a comer y sonsacarle si está saliendo con alguien (y si ese alguien se llama Hermione Weasley y duerme a su lado todas las noches).

Y en seguida se lamenta de haberlo hecho.

— _Draco…_

Frente a él, en un sofá, se encuentra la imagen más grotesca que se hubiera podido imaginar en todos sus años de vida. Draco Malfoy, desnudo, follándose concienzudamente a Harry con un ritmo lento y acompasado.

El estómago le da un vuelco y lo único que quiere hacer es darse la vuelta e intentar olvidar (lo más rápido posible) lo que está viendo, pero sus rodillas parecen haberse quedado ancladas en el sitio. Solo se queda allí, con la boca entreabierta y (casi) deseando que hubiera sido Hermione la que se estuviera tirando a Harry.

O que Harry no llevara puesta la camiseta de los Chudley Cannons cuando hacía _eso_.

—¡Ron!— jadea de pronto Harry mirando con los ojos desorbitados hacia él. Hace un ademán de levantarse, pero Malfoy (que apenas le ha prestado atención un segundo) lo detiene aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Harry gime y aparta bruscamente la mirada de él. De pronto, todo lo que se oye en la sala es el crepitar del fuego, respiraciones entrecortadas, gemidos mal controlados y un cadencioso golpeteo.

Ron no sabe si sentirse aliviado o terriblemente abochornado cuando todo termina. Malfoy se queda muy quieto, con los ojos cerrados, y Harry hace un ruidito que Ron no querrá volver a oír. Ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Y entonces es como si el hechizo se hubiera roto. Ron aparta la cabeza de la chimenea y nota como el estómago se le revuelve. Antes de desaparecer por completo, ve como Harry aparta de un empujón a Malfoy, que esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Ron, joder, espera!

 _Alcohol_ , piensa arrastrándose hasta el mueble bar. Saca una botella de whisky de fuego y un vaso.

—¡Ron!— le llama Harry desde la chimenea, atravesándola en calzoncillos y sin las gafas. Está ruborizado hasta las cejas.

—Si vamos a tener esa conversación necesito estar borracho— advierte, apuntándolo con la botella.

Harry bufa y esboza una sonrisilla avergonzada.

—Creo que yo también.

### Fin 

Y sí, aunque la primera impresión no fue especialmente buena, los amigos de Harry acabaron aceptándolo. Porque aunque fuera un hurón con muy mala baba, lo importante era que él fuese feliz.

El problema llegó cuando tocó contárselo a los amigos del hurón con muy mala baba. 


End file.
